Selection day
by Kindred01
Summary: It's selection day (not beta yet)
1. Chapter 1

It was selection day, Stiles hated the term they weren't be selection for anything special they weren't the best of something or the smartest no it was because they are old enough, very 17 year old goes to the town hall and have a drop of blood taken and if it turns back they are not selected if it reminds red they go into the selection and then another test is done. Stiles looks up at the door that read 'Breeding Selection' he swallowed thickly as he knew there was big chance he could be a breeder he was showing the signs already.

Boys and girls were sent into different rooms, where girls receive their bites before being sent home. But the boy had to wait though the tests, they piled into the large hall and stood there in rows as a woman mark their names off, "Stilinski S." Came the woman standing up in front with a clip bored, Stiles turned to his dark hair friend

"Good luck." He whispered as Stiles walked out in front, the dark hair woman looked down at him

"Go behind the screen." She said, he walked behind the screen and see another wolf with blue eyes shining at him.

He smiled at him, trying to be friendly, he had a scar down one side of his face that made Stiles swallow because he knew he been up again a hunter not just any hunter the hunters ones that are told to children to keep them with in the safety of the small town, that scar is their calling card "Hello Stiles is it my names is Duke I am testing to see if you are a breeder. Have you showed any signs?" he asked, Stiles blinks as he realised that he was talking to him

"What do you mean by signs?" Stiles asked, the wolf smiled

"Body temp changing between hot and cold?"

"Yeah."

"Some fluid?" Stiles blushed and nodded not trusting his voice "Hormone change."

"Yeah." At this point Stiles knew he was doomed

"Hold out your hand please." He asked, the teen looked at the blonde hair man as he held out his hand and let the man pick up the end of a needle and dip it into black ink, what Stiles' think was ink, it pushes the tip of the needle into his wrist

"Awo!" Stiles said as he pulled his arm away, Duke chuckled at him as he held Stiles wrist and watched the black ink turn blue and turn into spiral triskelion "Oooh man that means I'm a breeder doesn't it?" he asked

"Yep." Duke said, he wrote something on a bit of paper and hands it to Stiles "Alice got another for the Hale's." He called out.

The Dark hair woman with the clip bored walks around the screen "Come with me." She said as started to lead Stiles out the room, Stiles looked back one last time to see if he could see his friend, but he couldn't…he must be behind the other screens… he thought, he looked around to see Alice waiting for him "The room your about to go into is for the Hale clan, the alpha will be by in a little while so for now just sit tight, once your receive your bit your can go home." She said

"What if I don't want the bite?" he asked

"You don't get a choice." She said, Stiles puffed and followed her into the room where he sees one curly hair blonde sit and two girls. "I will inform the sheriff." She said as she pushed Stiles into the room and shut the door

"I really don't like that woman!" he said kicking the door before he sits down.

The others in the room Stiles knew from school, there was Isaac and Erica they looks sort of a like but both different and then there was Lydia, he was shocked to see her there he had always had a crush on her since they were kids but then again Stiles has had a crush on a few men to…the puts the nail in the coffin for being a breeder… him mind told him "S...Stiles I didn't think you would be here?" Isaac asked, the teen looked at him

"Yeah I did, I just wasn't sure which clan." He answered

"You're a breeder then?" Lydia asked as she sat there with her phone

"Yeah lucky me. I heard Jackson didn't get in to any clan?" he asked, she looked up with that calculating look on her face

"No, his test turned black, he's now trying to convince me that he was to manly to be wolf and the test wasn't sure."

"Did he say that last year?" Erica asked

"I believe he did." The ginger hair girl said

"What a dick." Isaac said, Lydia looked at him "What he is, next to their werewolves he's the biggest dick next to them."

"And he had a point." Stiles said as he got up and got himself a drink.

By the end of the day Scott joined them in the room and another kid but he ran off the moment the door was open and all was left was the marks his trainers made. Alice came back into the room this time around with two tall men…Hello tall dark and sour… Stiles thought as he looked at the two Hale men "These are your Peter, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes, there was one other but he ran off." She said looking at her clip bored. Peter Hale was a tall man thick shoulders and some greying black hair, Stiles knew his as a perve he had a nasty habit of sneaking into his bed room at night but his nephew , who is talk dark and sour know as Derek Hale, would just pin him against the wall and leave bruises .

"Stiles good to see you here for our clan." He said as he touched his cheek

"Yeah great another reason to have you popping into my bed room at night." He said flicking his hand away, Peter just smiled at him

"Oooh twins." Peter smiled

"Well they aren't twins." Alice said

"Shame. So who are the male breeders?" he asked, Alice with her blood clip bored looked down it

"That will be Mr Lahey and Mr Stilinski." She said …bitch… Stiles thought

"Good, right line up for bite little ones." Peter smiled brightly as he clapped his hands together.

Stiles was first he just wanted it over with, Peter smiled at him as he looked at him "Where shall I bite you ummm, on the neck and shoulder?" He asked as he let his hand play along his neck "Ooor the wrist?" His eyes shifted to Derek, who growled at him as Peter looked at the ink mark on his wrist "Or maybe the hip." He finely said

"Peter just bite him on the neck!" Derek finely snapped, making the alpha wolf smirk as he turned to Stiles and in a flash bit him, Stiles screamed out in shock more than the teeth slicing though his skin, Stiles passed out once the pain started to seep back into him. Pulling his teeth out Peter looked up at Derek and smiled at him and handed the unconscious teen to him.

"He's all yours." Derek growled and just walked out the room

"Hey where is he taking him!" Scott yelled as he tried to stop Derek from walking away with his best firend.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles had woke up, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at the roof it took him a few moments to remember what happen "Fucking son of a bitch." He hissed as he sat up wincing at the already healing bite on his neck as he looked at the only other man in the room, Stiles frowns as he looked around the room "Fuck this is a breeding room." He said "He picked me didn't he your uncle picked me for the first one to be bred from!" he yelled as he laid there with his hand over his face "Well are you going to say anything?" Stiles asked the sour wolf in the corner.

"At lest it not Peter." Derek tells him

"Well... yeah got a point." The teen moans and sits up on his elbows "So are we going to get on with it or what?"

"Stiles." The teen looked back up at him as Derek walked over to him "Shut up."

Derek pushed Stiles back down onto the bed and kissed him to the point it was bruising, the teen let out a moan as felt the wolf's finger move under his shirt. He had played this came with Derek before, of cause he shouldn't have, non wolves weren't really allowed to date other wolves but him and Derek have always had something there, it what drove him made when ever Derek touches him. A growl left Derek's throat which made Stiles whimper as he felt the wolf's claws down his side "You of a wolf yet." Derek tells him as he pulls the teen's shirt up and over his head, Stiles laid there looking at him his hands lay above his head "The bite is still flowing through your veins grabbed your human DNA and changing it."

"When will it happen?" he asked

"Soon, I bet you can feel it." He tells him as he kissed Stiles chest, the teen whimpered as he felt his clothes slip off him.

In the other room Peter had turned very one when Alice open the door "Mr Hale I am sorry there is another one for your clan." She said, the alpha wolf smiled as he looked at her

"Let him in." He said

"His name is Danny Māhealani he is also a breeder." She said as his pushed him into the room." Peter looked him up and down before warped his arm around him

"Danny boy welcome to the Hale clan." He grinned before biting his shoulder, the tall teen let out a scream as he felt his leg's give out from under him. Peter picked him up and took him over to the bed in the corner where it wall already filled with his newly turned pups that was sleeping. He wondered how his nephew was getting on with his mate, yeah Peter knew that Stiles was Derek's mate even if the other two having figure it out just yet "Well they should know by now." He said to himself as he sat on the bed and notices bruises on Isaac's shoulders …that wasn't me… he thought, he stood back up and walked over to the door and open it. "ALICE!"

Derek watched his naked mate sleep curled next to him, the sex was mind blowing it was perfect, he could feel the wolf under Stiles skin, reacting to his own wolf, the was a knock at the door and Derek frowned "What?" he growled, Peter walked in "Yes I have he should be knocked up!" Derek growled

"That is not what I want to ask?" the alpha wolf growled, Stiles started to wake up

"What is that noise?" he said "Oh it Peter." He said

"Stiles, Isaac has bruises." He tells him Stiles looked at Peter before saying

"His dad has not always be bad." Peter growled as left the room slamming the door.


End file.
